Piece of Paradise
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Before he met Yukito and fell in love, Simon was just an ordinary high school student.. (Prequel to "London Rain")
1.

Simon Hawkes looked up sleepily from his textbook and turned around, his sandy-blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. Chris Nelson grinned, poking his best friend once more with the blunt end of his pencil.  
"I'm sorry, Si, did I wake ya?"  
"Yes, you bloody did." He grumbled and rested his elbows back on the desk, closing his eyes.  
"Poor baby. Up with the head of the cheerleading squad?"  
"We were studying." came the muffled reply, and Chris laughed.   
"Studying what, the human anatomy?!"  
"Shut it." Simon mumbled, sitting up straight as the door to the classroom slammed shut and the teacher walked in, setting the textbooks for the lesson firmly on her desk. Simon groaned sleepily and sighed.  
"Hand your homework to the front of the class, and the-" The teacher looked over, growling a little bit at being interrupted, and Simon genuinely felt pity for whoever was on the other side.. Saint Nicholas' Academy's History Teacher had a reputation for making the Wicked Witch of the West look...friendly. As the door swung open, she glowered at a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, average height, wearing the St. Nick's uniform, holding an armful of books.  
"Uh..I..just...transferred..here..and.."   
"SIT DOWN!" She barked. The boy looked like he was going to faint, and he scurried into the room, taking the empty seat beside Simon. Simon looked lazily at him for a moment, and then looked back, feeling something stirring inside him, but he ignored it...yet there was something new.. he couldn't explain it.. but it was certainly different.  
  
  
  
  
Groaning, tossing his books into his locker, Simon leaned against the metal door, waiting impatiently for Chris so they could make it to basketball practice on time. Nearly skidding on the floor, Chris ran and threw his stuff in, slamming the door. Behind him was the boy from the history class.  
"Oh, I forgot, he's going to try out. Simon, this is ..uh...well, I never actually got his name, but he's trying out anyway."  
"Mike.." The boy smiled, extending his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He offered a careless smile, shaking his hand before heading towards the gym. The tryout actually went well, and Mike was welcomed onto the team happily. Simon wasn't too sure about how he should feel about the new member....there was still something out of place..he just couldn't put his finger on it... he'd figure it out eventually, though.. eventually.. 


	2. 

The clock was beginning to tick down to the final minutes, and as rubber-soled shoes squeaked frantically against the ground, and young men shouted to their teammates, the squeaking began to get more and more frantic.   
"Over here!" Simon shouted loudly over the roars of the crowd, his hair falling into his eyes. St. Nick's was up five points with two minutes left on the clock, and he desperately wanted to make the margin wider. He waved an arm to Mike, who was closest, and got a nod in reply. Mike shot after the ball, and Simon lost his concentration for a moment, shivering as he watched his new teammate.. he almost got hit in the face by the basketball.  
"Shoot!" Chris yelled. Simon blinked and shook away the trance-feeling that was lurking like dust in his mind. He jumped, shooting the ball from his hands, watching it hit the basket in typical last-minute-slow-motion-final-shot-sports-movie fashion. Everyone went still...then there was the tell-tale 'swish' and he was nearly tackled by his friends; his team. Simon laughed in disbelief and hugged Mike tightly.  
"Way to go!" He yelled, still laughing.  
"Let's get pissed!" Someone else shouted, and although some of the parents on the nearby benches gave them a disapproving look, many of them were thinking along the same lines. The people rushed out of the gym, and as the St. Nick boys celebrated their victory, no one noticed how red the new teammate's face had gotten when Simon hugged him...   
  
"Are you sure it's alright? I was just in for one game.." Mike said nervously, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue. He looked up at the big house and then to Simon, who had driven him to the party.  
"Of course it's alright. You helped win the one game." Simon grinned, wearing a long pair of khaki's and a dark green shirt, his hair slightly mussed from the wind on the ride over. He walked up the steps and knocked three times firmly on the door. Loud music and sounds of fun came from inside, and Mike looked nervous for a moment as he waited for the door to open. A half-crazed member of the St. Nick's team opened the door, giggling drunkenly.  
"Heey, Si, where ya been, Cap'n?!"  
"I had to pick him up." Simon motioned to the man behind him, and the drunken man inside nodded, still laughing about something that seemed hysterically funny to him but would be just a faint memory by morning. Simon raised an eyebrow as he saw two kegs roll by. "I take it there's alcohol?"  
"There won't be if you don't get your ass in here! Come on, there's drunk ladies, man!" He waved them inside, and Mike followed close to Simon.  
"Uh..I..I've never been to a party this big before." He said quietly.  
"Don't worry, they're all good blokes." He clapped Mike on the shoulder and poured a cup of beer for himself. "Ale?"  
"I'll be the designated driver.." He smiled a little. "Go ahead, though..you can have mine."  
Simon laughed, poured another cup and headed off with it. "If you get bored, come find me."  
Mike nodded, blushing slightly as his heartbeat picked up at the sight of the man. He sighed, shaking his head, pouring himself a cup of orange juice, leaning against the counter as people filed against him, occasionally yelling out "Great pass!" or "Good job!" or "Glad you could make it." He smiled and nodded in response to each one. He brushed his hair out of his face and looked up at the clock in surprise, realizing that he had been standing there, drinking his orange juice for almost a half hour. Sighing, wondering where the time went to, he headed to the bathroom..maybe it'd be quiet enough to hang out there.  
Simon grinned as two of the cheerleaders latched themselves onto him, and shook them off. "Hey, come on.. I may be smashed out of my bloody mind, but I know where you two have been." He laughed, ignoring the shocked sounds from the two cheerleaders and the laughter from the others. He walked into the bathroom and blinked, seeing Mike sitting on the counter, flipping through one of the magazines that the people had generously left there. "Oh, hey.. you alright?"  
Mike looked up, surprised. "Yeah, fine.." He raised an eyebrow as he saw Simon stumble over. "You're drunk."  
"A little, yeah." He laughed and leaned back against the counter. "So, how come you're not out trying to get some? A lot of the St. Nick's girls really put out.."  
"Not interested." He said softly, looking to Simon, who shrugged, closing his eyes. The other boy sighed and prayed for a moment before leaning over and kissing Simon on the lips fully. Simon opened his eyes wide and stared in shock, wanting to pull away; needing to pull away, but he found that it was impossible.. it must've been because he was drunk.. yet, he couldn't resist. He parted his lips slightly, tilting his head and running a hand through Mike's hair, closing his eyes again. Michael felt like he was going to faint, and as the two strong arms of the basketball player closed around his waist, he nearly did, his cheeks a bright crimson. He slowly pulled away, murmuring short apologizies. "I'm ..I'm really sorry..I...I just.. I.."  
"I knew there was something different...about you.." Simon whispered, his lips parted still, letting small trembling breaths pass through the gap between the soft warm flesh. He opened his cloudy blue eyes to look at the other boy and before he knew what he was doing, he reached over and locked the bathroom door. Someone came by and knocked rapidly on it. "Occupied." Simon called.  
"Oh.. Si.. Gettin' some action?"  
"You could say that.." Simon smiled as he moved back towards the other person in the room, a low, seductive purr following a soft exhale of breath. Mike leaned against the wall, staring, unable to turn away as he watched Simon taking off his shirt, still walking towards him. "So.. am I right then?" He pressed his body up against Mike's, still purring."Do I interest you?" He smiled as he saw the other boy nod breathlessly. "Well then.."  
"D..don't you have a girlfriend?" He nearly slapped himself for saying something so stupid.  
Simon grinned. "You obviously didn't hear me say I wasn't interested in any of the girls at school..." He leaned over and kissed him once more, enjoying this through the haze of alcohol, giggling somewhat. Mike felt Simon's hips grinding at his through their pants and he gasped sharply, closing his eyes, letting the warmth of arousal spread through his body. Simon's lips enveloped his and he kissed back all too gladly, feeling two arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him more into the kiss, the grinding becoming relentless, bringing him to a state of pure bliss, every touch, every sound bringing him closer and closer.   
While the noise of the party pounded outside, none of the visitors noticed quiet, soft, breathless moans coming from the bathroom, and as the two inside reached a mutual climax and fell limply to the ground, curling in each other's arms, where they stayed until Mike woke up early in the morning, stroking Simon's dusty blonde hair. He sighed and stood up, yanking Simon to his feet. Simon groaned and mumbled something before falling back asleep and Mike rolled his eyes, dragging him out of the house and somehow managing to get him into the car, driving him home. As he carried Simon up the driveway, it suddenly occured to him that..  
"Can I help you?" Simon's mother stared at them blankly.   
"Uh.. he got kinda .."  
"Ah. Smashed. Very well, go on up.. his room's on the second floor, third door. If you want, you can sleep there."  
"Thank you." He nodded and felt Simon starting to wake up. "C'mon, I'm not carrying you everywhere.." Simon weakly climbed the stairs and then collapsed again, and as Mike got him in the bedroom and stripped him, he supressed a shiver, closing his eyes and helping the still-unconcious Simon into bed before curling up on a chair on the other side of the room. "G'night.." He whispered, closing his eyes, ignoring the rays of sunlight that were beginning to peek through the curtains. 


	3. 

Simon groaned, holding his head, wincing as he struggled to sit up in his bed. The room spun around him, and the only way to relieve the hangover, it seemed, was to go back to sleep.. Then he realized that he was at home. 'I didn't drive home, did I?' He thought, afraid, looking weakly around his room. The curtains were shut to keep all but a few rebel rays of sunlight from entering his bedroom. There was a light knocking on the door, which sounded to Simon like a horrid pounding noise. Mike walked into the bedroom and sat down on the foot of the bed, setting a cup of coffee down on the side table to help aid Simon's pain. It all came back to Simon as he stared at the boy.  
"You're gay." Simon whispered, as if suddenly realizing it. Mike stared at him like he was a complete idiot and nodded blankly. "And...we had ...sex.. didn't we?" As he spoke it, he cast a look at the door, expecting his parents to burst in, screaming at him.  
"Everyone went out shopping.. your mom told me to tell you she'll yell at you after." Mike looked uneasy at the expression of disgust and fear on Simon's face and stood up. "I'll let you sleep it off."  
"I'm not gay.." He blurted. "Y...you must've gotten the wrong idea!"  
Mike smiled ruefully and shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, I guess so." He muttered before leaving the house, walking down the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Always the jocks.." He murmured aloud with a bitter laugh. "Always the jocks..."  
  
  
  
Simon buried his face in his pillow, letting out a muffled scream of frustration. Sure, none of the girls at school interested him, but that was because he knew where they'd been! ...Right?! He felt his headache growing worse and sighed, standing, shuffling his way to the bathroom and struggling with the child safety seal on the lid of the asprin.   
Bloodshot blue eyes stared groggily at the reflection of themselves in the mirror. "I look like shit." he sighed, leaning his head against the glass, running the water from the tap to fill up the sink. He dunked his head into the cold water and gasped, feeling it run down his face.   
He wasn't gay, he decided finally. There were no gay students at St. Nick's. Well, yeah, maybe a couple of them that no one knew about. Closeted. Well, he wasn't inside the closet.. he didn't like kissing another man.. or having sex with Mike all night.. "Jesus Christ.." He closed his eyes and could almost feel it.. almost feel the warmth surrounding his member.. He could almost hear the small gasps of pleasure.. could almost see it, like a dream.   
Simon slumped against the wall, sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at the floor, his mind replaying the events of last night like some strange video..   
The door slamming below snapped him out of it, and yelled "I'm up, mum. I'll be there in a minute." He looked at his reflection in the mirror for another second. "I'm not gay.." He muttered to his reflection before walking down the stairs.   
  
  
"Who'd you hook up with, Simon?" Chris asked as the members of the basketball team exited the showers, laughing and getting dressed after practice.   
"What?"  
"At the party Saturday.. Don't tell me you didn't get action?" He grinned and some of Simon's teammates slapped him on the back, laughing. For a moment, Simon looked at Mike, opening his mouth to say something but the boy avoided his glance.  
"Yeah, Simon, didn't you fuck someone in the bathroom at the party? It sounded like you were really into it." Mike said quietly, taking his shirt off and heading into the shower with an innocent smile. There was a chorus of "ooh"s and "good job, Cap'n"s. Simon tossed his clothes in an empty locker and waited for everyone to leave, enduring the laughing and teasing with a faint smile before going into the shower room. Mike chuckled softly.  
"You think this is fucking funny?!" Simon snapped. Mike didn't say anything, shutting off the shower, still smirking. Simon growled and pushed the slender boy up against the wall. "It's not funny!"  
Mike stared at him, laughing. "Right." He saw Simon's eyes trailing him over and heard the boy whimper, turning away. Mike sighed. "Are you all right?"  
"Bloody fantastic." Simon turned on the hot water and closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of Saturday's party; of two bodies moving together to a mutual climax;of the way the other boy looked with water dripping down his body. "You know, you're ri--" He turned around to see that he was now alone. Turning the water off, he ran a hand through his hair to dispell the drops that remained. He got dressed slowly and walked back into the gym, waving to the coach and leaving, his bag slung over one shoulder. As the bell rang, students left class, whooping for the end of the day, but Simon seemed lost in thought. For ten minutes, he sat in his car in the parking lot, holding his head in his hands. Some students thought he was injured, but didn't say anything. If he wasn't there the next day, then they'd worry.   
He opened the front door to his house, sighing to himself, walking to his bedroom without a word to his parents. Slamming the door behind him made him feel a little better, but not that much.  
Simon stretched out on his bed, crying quietly for a moment or two. He didn't want to be different.. he wanted to be like everyone else. No one would accept him for what he was. He'd lose his inheritance, his spot on the basketball team, his parents would disown him and he'd end up selling his body to lonely old faggots and die of--  
"Uh.. Simon?" Mike asked quietly. Simon jumped and glared.  
"Don't you knock!?"  
"I did. Twice. Your mom let me in.." He sat on the bed. "Look... I'm sorry for saying.."  
"I'm gay." Simon muttered.  
"Exactly." Mike didn't catch on right away. "You're probably straight.. and you.. were just really drunk that night.."  
"No.. I.. I'm gay." Simon looked into his eyes, watching Mike blush faintly and swallow.  
"Well then.. I suppose I don't need to make the apology speech then, do I?" He laughed nervously. In reply, Simon kissed him. 


	4. 

The music blared and lights flashed in time to the pulsating beats, illuminating men on the dance floor in various stages of undress. A few groups crowded near the bar, calling out drink orders to the slightly frazzled but still good-looking bartender. A dim light indicated that there was a back room, although, judging from the moaning sounds coming from it, there wasn't dancing going on there.  
  
Techno music pounded out of the speakers, but there was a whisper that went through the entire club as the door opened that everyone heard perfectly. Fresh meat.  
  
Simon looked slightly nervous in this kind of establishment and went over to the bar, casucally leaning against the counter. Almost immediately, he was approached by someone, a tall good looking man with dark hair wearing black leather pants and a shirt that hung open in the front, revealing a developed upper body.  
  
"Wanna dance?"The man asked, leaning up to Simon's ear. Simon nodded, trying to act like he did this kind of stuff every night. He followed the man onto the dance floor and tried to mimic the movements of everyone else, seductively grinding his body against the other man. "God.. you're sexy.. what's your name?" Simon gave him a self-assured smirk and was about to answer when he was tapped on the shoulder.   
  
"Simon?" Mike asked, one brow raised in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dancing." He turned to the tall man. "I'm Simon."  
  
"Stuart."  
  
"There you have it, Michael, I'm dancing with Stuart." Simon smiled cutely. Mike laughed sarcastically and yanked on Simon's arm.  
  
"I'm going to steal him for just a minute.." He pulled Simon to the other end of the club. "I know we agreed we weren't a couple or anything.. but it doesn't mean you hook up with the biggest slut in the fucking club the next day."  
  
"It's okay Mikey, I'll still fuck you, you don't have to be jealous." Simon patted Mike on the head.  
  
"Don't patronize me.." He yanked away, glaring. "Simon, before you go get your brains fucked out, maybe you should tell your parents so at least when you get infected, they'll know -why-."  
  
"I'll think about it. G'night, Mikey." Simon walked back through the crowd, looking around. Two arms grabbed him from behind.  
  
"I thought maybe you left with your boyfriend." Stuart purred into his ear.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Too bad. He's cute."  
  
Simon shrugged. "Not interested in a relationship."  
  
"Ooh, a plus.. Do you wanna come back to my flat?"  
  
He grinned. "Who wouldn't?" As he followed Stuart out of the club, he caught a glimpse of Mike standing at the counter and he shrugged before the door closed behind him.  
  
  
Simon yawned and rested his head on his desk, the 'thud' resounding throughout the classroom. The other students chuckled before turning back to their own conversations. Simon groaned. He was used to being hungover, but he had never been so.. well.. -sore-. Stuart had fucked him nearly all night, and although he had kept his promise to go slow at first, he sped up relentlessly at times.. Simon had to check and make sure he wasn't bleeding once or twice. He sighed, feeling a pencil poking him in the back.  
  
"I'm going to ram that bloody thing down your throat..." Simon muttered warningly. Chris laughed.   
  
"Let me guess.. up all night studying?"  
  
"Well, I did get some new knowledge..."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
The teacher slammed the door as the bell rang and Simon sat up straight, muttering "Maybe later."  
  
  
  
  
The lesson continued right up until the bell rang and Simon was thrilled to get to free period. Mike sat down next to him in the empty classroom. "Have fun last night?"  
  
"Does it always hurt?" Simon asked in an undertone. Mike chuckled.  
  
"Your own fault."  
  
"Hey.. look, I'm sorry I was an arse."  
  
Mike shrugged. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well.. do you want to go to the club tonight? Like.. on a da--"  
  
"Christ, what a bitch that woman is.. she makes Hitler look cuddly." Chris flopped down, dropping an armload of textbooks on his desk, turning it around to face the other two. Simon cleared his throat.  
  
"Y..yeah." He opened his binder. Members of the football team started to file into the room and regarded the three with the grudging respect that existed between the different sports teams. They shoved a smaller boy out of a desk, laughing.  
  
"You're in my spot, you little faggot.."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow as he saw both Simon and Mike flinch. "What's up with you two?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with faggots?" Simon asked in a low tone, not turning his head. The accused boy sat on the floor in a daze, trembling while the football players stared in shock. They weren't the only shocked ones. Chris and Mike were staring at Simon like he was..  
  
"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Chris whispered tersely "They're going to kill you.."  
  
"You know, a recent study shows that most people harboring homophobic tendancies are simply acting out on their own repsressed homosexuality." Simon said, ignoring the shocked laughter from his friends and the growl from the football player that he had insulted. He stormed over and grabbed Simon by the shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to beat ye to a pulp.." He glared, not liking how calm Simon looked.   
  
"Ah, but you're only a second year.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Do you think it would go well with the seniors when word got out that you punched out the captain of the team?" He smirked as he felt the hand let go of his shirt. "Good boy. Now, if you'll excuse us.. " The larger boy growled and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. The small boy on the floor, obviously a freshman, stammered out his gratitude and sat back down.  
  
"I.. can't believe what just happened.. did you just bullshit your way out of that!?"  
  
Simon shrugged. "I watch BBC.. I happen to stay informed with current events, thank you."  
  
  
It wasn't much, but it was enough, and by 3:30 that day, the rumor had started it's course through school. Simon Hawkes, Captain of the Senior Basketball team, member of the Drama club.. was gay. 


	5. 

Simon stared as he walk into the locker room and saw all the members of the team dressed in uniforms, leaning against the benches. "What the hell.." He raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you guys.. we have a game tonight."  
  
"We need to talk to you, Si.." One of the forwards said uncomfortably. Simon blinked.  
  
"Is this an intervention?" He asked jokingly.   
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"There's a rumor going around school..."  
  
"Uh-huh.." Simon tossed his shirt into a locker and waited, slipping his uniform on.  
  
"Are you.. interested in guys?"  
  
"I'm interested in playing so Coach doesn't have a stroke.."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
Simon choked and turned around. Chris cleared his throat and looked down, and as Simon looked at Mike, the boy shook his head and murmured "I didn't say a thing.."  
  
"Look, if you are, it doesn't matter. You're still a good friend and a wicked ball player.. all we're saying is.. if anyone hassles ya, we got your back, okay?"  
  
Simon smiled, feeling his heartbeat returning to normal. "Thanks, guys."  
  
They nodded and smiled back. One of them laughed. "There's gonna be a mass suicide among the ladies.. let 'em down easy, Si.."   
  
Not like I liked any of them anyway.. He thought, sitting down on the bench. "Well, that went..."  
  
"Pretty well." Mike chuckled, patting Simon's hand. "Come on."  
  
"No, I never got to finish.. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime.. like.. on a date."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yeah.. you know. Sit around a table, eat food with forks and knives?" Simon raised an eyebrow. Mike cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't..."   
  
The coach opened the door. "Let's go, you two, if you're not out here in two minutes, you'll run laps."  
  
"Yes sir." Mike practically ran out of the room, leaving a slightly bewildered Simon sitting on the bench. He shook his head and walked through the door, picking up a basketball and looking at Mike curiously, wondering just what was going on.   
  
  
  
Simon shut the front door, tossing his backpack in the closet with a deep sigh. "I'm home." He called out, taking his shoes off and walking across the room to the kitchen, opening the fridge, his eyes scanning for something to eat.  
  
His mother walked up to him, smiling, setting some groceries down. "Did you have fun at school?"  
  
"...It was interesting." He muttered vaguely. "Look.. Can I talk to you and dad for a mo'?"  
  
"Of course." She blinked, heading for the study where Simon's father spent most of his day. In a moment, they were sitting on the couch, watching Simon look nervously back and forth. "Simon?"  
  
"Yeah, mum?"  
  
"..are you on drugs?"  
  
"No.. I.. I'm.." He sighed. "I'm..."  
  
"An alcoholic?" His father supplied.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Your girlfriend isn't pregnant, is she?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend.. I'm gay."  
  
His parents stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. Simon sighed.. he now knew the true meaning of the words 'awkward silence'. Finally, his mother broke the silence.  
  
"Well, at least it's not drugs." 


	6. 

Simon sighed and flopped onto the couch. Surprisingly enough, people had reacted well to his confession, and although some girls had started crying, there hadn't been any attacks, be they emotional or physical.. those football players were certainly worrying him though..  
  
He kicked his shoes onto the lfoor and closed his eyes, remembering the club last night. He was never alone on the dance floor and even Stuart looked impressed. He was fast becoming accustomed to this new life. Simon chuckled lowly, arching his back, stretching.   
  
Practice was getting worse now, with the championship getting closer. The team was running drills for an hour straight and they were usually dead tired by the end, and today was no exception. He groaned quietly and stretched again, feeling a pain in his lower back that he surmised would keep him from clubbing that night.  
  
The door slammed shut and Simon opened one tired eye, yawning as he saw his older brother Richard walk in. "Oi, Rich." He said semi-cheerfully. Richard fixed him with a look that could've melted steel.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped. Painfully, Simon propped himself up on one elbow, blinking in confusion. "You disgraced the family, you ..you faggot.." Simon felt his heart stop. He would've been stupid to think that everyone would accept his lifestyle change, but he had thought that his own brother would've..  
  
"I beg your pardon.."  
  
"Fucking bloke at college asks me if I'm Simon 'Awke's brother.. I say 'yeah' and 'e says "well thank 'im for the good fuck last night." and gives me a phone number." Richard threw the crumpled piece of paper in his younger brother's face, looking disgusted. "Do you know what people are going to think!?" He didn't wait for Simon to respond, as the boy was still stammering, his wide eyes staring in shock. He and his brother had always gotten along well, and this sudden change of heart was, well, disenheartening, to say the least. "Mum and dad'll bloody disown you when they find out.."  
  
"They know." Simon murmured. Richard snorted. "And they're fine with it."  
  
"They just don't know how wrong it is.. when you get sick, they'll know."  
  
"I don't think a flu will make them change their minds." Simon said, half-jolingly.  
  
"AIDS, you little faggot!" Richard snapped. "Do you have to be so goddamned selfish that you don't care about humilating your family!? It's so fucking disgusting!"  
  
Simon shrugged and lay back on the couch. "What's your problem?"  
  
Richard was practically trembling with anger. "If you want to suck cock, do it somewhere else.. Don't foul the house up." He turned and walked away, muttering "My brother's a fucking fairy.."  
  
Simon felt like he had been slapped across the face, and that night, at the dinner table, he couldn't bring himself to look his brother in the eyes. It was something he'd never be able to do again..  
  
  
After dinner, he left for the club, deciding that despite his physical exhaustion, he needed to get out of the house before he went insane. He danced for a few hours and was fully drunk before midnight, so he didn't recognize the man who yanked him towards the door. He looked at the man, his steps swaying lightly, and tried to pull away as he was led into an alley.  
  
"Let go of me, you-"  
  
Simon choked on his next word as he saw three other big burly men waiting at the end of the alley, and before he could run, he felt the fist hit his jaw, driving the bone upward, and before everything went dark, he could feel the first signs of rape.  
  
The four football players all had their fun and left him, unconcious and bloody in the alley in the middle of the night, and it wasn't until two hours later that someone found him and called the police.. It would be another day and a half before he would wake up..  
  
He slipped in and out of conciousness in the hospital, and his only memories were going to the club.. everything after that was a blur.. he saw his parents and his friends in the hospital room.. but the drugs that the doctors had him on were making him drowsy as all hell. He felt Mike kiss him once and then slipped back down. 


	7. 

The next three days were all a blur of drug-induced hallucinations, garbled voices and dull, throbbing pain. Simon couldn't explain to himself what that soft beeping was, or why they kept saying 'comatose', or why his mother was crying.  
  
Another thing he couldn't explain was why everyone was crying when he woke up. He blinked groggily and looked around the room, the dull pain growing dimmer along with his vision.  
  
"Wh.." He managed to choke out, his voice a hoarse shadow of its former self.   
  
"Oh, you're all right!" His mother hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "We were all so afraid.."  
  
Simon looked around some more, seeing an abundance of flowers and cards, and he frowned. "How long have I been here.."  
  
"Less than a week." His father clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Simon wasn't surprised to see that his brother was nowhere to be seen. There was a nagging feeling in the back of Simon's head..what had he forgotten? He didn't remember until after his parents left. Flipping through the channels, he caught the highlights of a basketball game and almost screamed. The finals. He missed the championship game..   
  
"Oh god." He muttered aloud. "They're going to kill me.."  
  
The door opened, and instead of the young, talkative nurse, Mike stepped in and set his backpack down. "You're awake." He said softly, smiling as he sat on the side of the bed.   
  
"Does the team want to kill me?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We all miss you like hell." Mike stroked Simon's hair gently, and Simon sighed.This touch was calming him so easily..he loved this.. the way it was making him feel..  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mike asked. Simon looked over with a look of disbelief.  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
"Sarcastic?" He smiled faintly, looking around the room and helping himself to a chocolate from a box beside the bed. "Mm. "  
  
"Cherry?"  
  
"Mint." He said with his mouth full. "What is this, Simon? 20 Questions?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?" He had relaxed visibly as the other boy had entered the room.. Wasn't sure what it was though. Mike chuckled.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Is it because you were never any good at this?"  
  
"I'm doing better than--..." He paused, shaking his head. "Never mind. So, when are you getting out?"  
  
"I don't know.. the doctor said it could be a few days.." Simon lay back in the bed, feeling the other boy's fingers tangle themselves in his short blonde hair. "Hey.. who phoned the ambulance?" There was silence, and Simon's first thought was that Mike fell asleep. He blinked and looked over, confused as to why the pained expression on the boy's face was there. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I did.. Simon."  
  
Mike pulled his hand back and sighed, sitting down in the plastic chair, feeling the hard material keep him from sitting comfortably. He held his head in his hands and half expected himself to start crying, but nothing came. He had cried when he found Simon, screaming at the nearest person to call the police, frantically checking a pulse and trying to breathe life into Simon's limp body. He had cried when the police had driven him home, but on the way they had stopped to tell Simon's parents... The look on their face..and the accusing look they had shot him. He had cried when the St. Nick team had dedicated the Championship game to their unconcious captain.. and still lost..but now.. No, he didn't cry.   
  
Slowly, Simon sat up, his arms shaking as they struggled to support the beaten body that they were connected to. His blue eyes clouded over, and he frowned. "Look.. I.. I'm sorry.. that you had to do that." His response was nothing but a shrug of the shoulders. "I'm all right, you know. I'm invincible." He offered Mike a small grin, and felt stupid for it when he saw Mike shake his head.  
  
"No one is... Not you, not me, not..anyone."  
  
"Superman." Simon pointed out.  
  
"Kryptonite." Mike retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He stood up, casting a glance at the plastic chair, wishing his hatred for the damned thing would melt it so that he could sit in it for more than ten minutes before his spine would start screaming. "I.. I'll see you in school, all right?"  
  
"No.. stay.. Come on." Simon patted an empty spot next to him on the bed. "Keep me company..If you ask me really nice, you can give me a sponge bath.."  
  
Mike laughed in spite of himself and looked over, finally sighing and sitting where Simon had indicated. He heard a gasp and saw Simon grab his chest.  
  
"Sitting..on...respirator.."  
  
Frantically, Mike stood up, looking for the tube that he had sat on, hearing muffled laughter. Mike blinked. "You're not -on- a respirator.. you.. -asshole-." He glared faintly. Simon kept laughing, and yanked on Mike's hand.   
  
"Sit down.. I was just joshin' ya."  
  
Mike sat back down, his eyes suspiciously turning to Simon, who smiled innocently and lay on the bed. "Asshole." Mike muttered before leaning back against Simon's arm, closing his eyes for a moment, a contented sigh escaping his lips against his will. Simon flipped the TV on.  
  
"You really missed me, didn't you." The teasing tone was gone now, as he weakly slipped his hand into Mike's. There was silence again, and finally.  
  
"Terribly."  
  
Simon nodded, as if he had expected this. "My parents are going out of town next weekend.. you wanna stay and keep me company, Michael?" Mike nodded faintly, not sure exactly what to expect. Life used to be so easy.. damned London.. "Oh.. can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Did we lose the game?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
"Well, crap." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Simon limped back to the living room after his parents had left and sighed. "Finally." He took a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the ta ble. "Monty Python on BBC."  
  
"Hm?" Mike looked up from his spot on the couch. "Oh..right." He stretched and changed channels on the tv. Simon set his cane down and lay down next to Mike, who sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around Simon's midsection, careful of the injuries that were still healing. The familiar theme music to 'Monty Python's flying circus' started up, and Simon leaned his head back against Mike's chest. The attack had left his confidence in shards, and right now, this is what he wanted: to relax. He just needed some time, was all.. Everything healed in time. "This is nice."  
  
Simon nodded faintly,feeling Mike's hands close around his stomach. After a moment's hesitation, he rested his own hands atop them. There was a knock at the door, and Simon sighed. "Bloody hell..they certainly choose their moments well." He sat up, breaking the embrace and picking his cane up, a few pound notes in his hand. Mike reached over, took the money, and went to the door before Simon had a chance to halfheartedly protest. Mike paid for the pizza and sat back down. "I could've done that, you know. I'm not a bloody invalid." Simon muttered sulkily. Mike frowned, opening the box.  
  
"I just..thought that with your leg.. you should rest, is all."  
  
"I'm fine." He said quietly.. He was so used to his parents being overprotective, he didn't need it from his friends too.  
  
"Sorry." Mike took a piece of pizza, frowning. Simon kissed him on the cheek with a faint smile.  
  
"I just hate everyone treating me like I'm going to break at any minute." He said in his usual soft tone, the harshness gone from it. "I mean.. my parents won't let me go back to school yet, I can't play basketball until me leg heals.." He sighed and grabbed some of the pizza for himself. After all, he was a growing boy. Mike still looked hurt. Simon grinned. "You wanna play truth or dare?"  
  
".....What?" He stared at Simon like he had just suggested dying their hair purple and dressing in sequins before running through the football field.  
  
"Truth or dare." His grin widened.  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Yep." Simon laughed. After a confused silence, Mike allowed himself to chuckle. "C'mon, stop being so damned grouchy." Mike leaned against him, and as Simon embraced him, neither said anything for a moment.  
  
"I was really scared, you know."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You weren't even breathing."  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you." Simon murmured softly. "You saved my life."  
  
"You bought me pizza.. we'll call it even." Mike took another piece of pizza as Simon laughed.  
  
"Deal." He looked back to the tv and chuckled as John Cleese ranted about a dead parrot. "One of the Monty Python troupe was gay, you know.. Graham Chapman."  
  
"Mm?" Mike asked through a mouthful of pizza. Simon nodded.  
  
"I suppose British gay men aren't that hard to find." He commented, leaning up to lick a bit of tomato sauce off Mike's lower lip, watching him shiver. They never said what they were both thinking; in fact, Simon wouldn't say the three magic words until years later, when he met Yukito, but at least he had the assurance that Mike felt the same way, and that helped him to fall asleep with the other boy curled up in Simon's arms.  
  
  
Simon whimpered softly as he felt the strong hands clasp around his neck. He shuddered violently and tried to shake them off. "No.." he whispered, gasping for breath.  
  
"Simon.." He heard his voice from far away. "Simon.. wake up.." Simon jerked into reality with a sharp gasp, looking around fearfully. Mike stroked his hair, holding him tightly. "Hey.. shh.. you were just having a nightmare, is all.." He frowned in concern and kissed him gently. "Just a nightmare.." The body beneath him slumped back and Simon whispered 'God..', closing his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the nightmare.   
  
"Do you have nightmares often?" Mike asked softly.  
  
"Lately, I do."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"No, don't worry about it... just go back to sleep." He kissed the other boy's cheek lightly. "I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Always." Simon smiled weakly, staring through the darkness as he watched Mike fall asleep again. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to overtake him, but it wasn't until he listened to the slow shallow breathing of the brunette on top of him that he began to relax, his breathing slowing to match Mike's. "Sweet dreams.." he whispered before he went back to sleep again as well. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Simon shivered as he stepped into the school for the first time in a month. He shrunk away from most people, and it was obvious that Simon had yet to fully recover from the "incident" (What his parents referred to it as). A few times, Mike had caught him trembling in class. Instead of keeping his calm and firing back a witty retort when the history teacher snapped at him, Simon flinched and muttered an apology. The teacher's glare softened and she merely frowned and continued her lesson.  
  
During gym, instead of going into the locker room to change with everyone else, he hung around outside the door and went in after everyone else had left, changing slowly. Chris followed him in, sitting down on a bench.  
  
"You dealin'?"  
  
Simon looked over, and Chris winced as he saw some of the fading bruises covering his friend's pale skin. Tossing a shirt on, Simon nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"Then why didn't you come in with the rest of us?" Chris asked pointedly. Simon hesitated. "Yea.. That's what I thought. Look, you can't let this mess your life up. You have to --"  
  
"I'm fine, all right!?" He slammed the locker shut and turned away, shutting his eyes. "Everyone seems to think I'm going to turn into this ...this fucking mess of a person."  
  
"Simon.. I never said--"  
  
"I'm bloody spectactular.." He sat down onto the bench and let out a quiet sob. Chris frowned and walked over, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulders, hugging him tightly. Simon buried his face into Chris' shirt, crying softly.   
  
"Hey, man.. come on.. we were all scared for you.. Christ, I cried when I heard about it.. I thought you were gonna die.. I didn't wanna lose my best friend." Chris sighed, rubbing Simon's back lightly. "Don't worry.. things'll be all right."  
  
"My ass they will be."  
  
"I don't need to be thinking about your ass, Simon." Chris teased, and Simon laughed in spite of himself. "Look, we all care about you a lot..and it hurts to see you like this.. if something bothers you, tell me.. or hell, even the coach."  
  
"I think he's mad at me for losing the game."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Chris grinned and ruffled Simon's hair. "I'm sure. Come on.. we want our captain back."  
  
Simon stood up slowly and sighed, nodding. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Chris."  
  
"Anytime." Chris smiled warmly and stood as well, walking into the gym. The coach raised an eyebrow at the two of them, and how late they were, but didn't say anything, seeing how he was thrilled to have Simon back on the basketball team. He blew the whistle and the boys obediently started their laps around the gym. Simon still looked a little nervous around so many people, but with most of his teammates surrounding him, he relaxed. Some of the football players snickered as they jogged by, but the basketball team was happy to ignore them.  
  
During class, Simon became completely oblivious of his former pain, happy to be back playing sports with his friends, and after class, he filed back into the locker room with the other guys, ignoring the catcalls of the football players as he undressed and stepped into the shower. He gasped and yanked himself away from a large burly teen as the guy pinched Simon's ass. The man snickered.   
  
"Funny, you liked it before, in the alley."  
  
Simon's cheeks turned red and before he could say anything, Chris had strode up and punched the man swiftly across the jaw, causing him to fall back. Everyone stared at Chris in shock. He was always the quiet, pacifist one. Chris grinned sheepishly and shrugged, and a few of the boys laughed, going back into their routine. Simon wrapped a towel around his waist, and smiled faintly at his friend, who nodded silently. Chris followed Simon to the cafeteria after, where Mike was waiting at their usual table. They sat down, and Simon proceeded to tell the entire story of what happened.   
  
"I thought you were a pacifist." Mike said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Chris giggled nervously.   
  
"Hey, I'm not about to let them pick on my best mate anymore." He opened a bag of chips and took one, offering some to Simon and Mike, who shook their heads. Mike smiled faintly at Simon, who smiled back, and Chris became uncomfortably aware of a certain connection between the two, but he didn't say anything and probably never would.  
  
"So, wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?" Simon asked quietly. "My parents are going to a banquet tonight."  
  
"Sure, we can order some Chinese food.." Chris nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "I wonder.." He said, his mouth full.  
  
"Tuna salad.." Mike commented, turning a faint shade of green as he looked up at his friend. Chris swallowed.  
  
"Sorry. I wonder if they caught the blokes who did it."  
  
"I know who did it." Simon murmured.   
  
"Yes, but you don't know which members of the football team did it. Hell, it might not have been them."  
  
"I know who did it." He repeated.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Simon nodded. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Then we'll go to the police."  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "It didn't help. They said they were going to investigate and they would contact me if anything new came up." The three boys sighed in unison. "Look, let's just forget it, all right? I'm fine." He offered a smile. "Besides, we gotta think of other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Which movie to rent.. two egg rolls or three each.."  
  
"....Each?" Mike blinked.  
  
"I'm a growing boy, Michael." Simon grinned, and his friends relaxed visibly. Simon was finally back. It may have taken weeks, but he was back. 


	10. Chapter Ten

The days before graduation sped by faster and faster, but the day of the trial of the boys who attacked Simon neared much too slowly. Simon sat on the hard wooden seats, his stomach tightening itself into a knot. Mike and Chris sat on one side of him, his parents on the other Simon's mother had one hand firmly entwined with his, and Simon could tell, although he wouldn't say anything, that she was shaking.  
  
Mike sighed and slumped down further into the seat. 'I finally found a chair more uncomfortable than the ones at the hospital..' he thought to himself. He looked over and saw that strangely enough, Chris was praying.  
  
"They won't get the death penalty." Mike muttered to him.  
  
"Of course not." Chris didn't even look up, his hands clasped together. "Look.. it can't hurt, all right?"  
  
Mike shook his head, but didn't comment further on the subject. He glanced at Simon and frowned. Simon was pale and shaking worse than his mother. "Simon.. you okay?"  
  
Simon groaned softly. "I think I'm going to throw up.." He murmured. Almost as an after thought, Mike reached over and took one of Simon's hands into his own, squeezing it once. Simon offered him a weak smile. "Thanks."  
  
"How long's that bloody idiot going to be?" Simon's father grumbled.  
  
"He must be thinking of what the verdict will be." His wife said softly.  
  
"It should be obvious what the verdict will be, Ellen.. our son almost died."  
  
"Shh."  
  
The baliff walked into the room again. It had been twenty minutes and Simon, his friends and family were close to nervous breakdowns. "All rise!" He barked, and the judge re-entered. Everyone sat down again. "Will the defendant please stand for the verdict?" The young men and their lawyer stood. "In the case number 237AP3154, I find the defendants guilty of aggravated assault, and will each do 500 hours of community service and spend thirty days in a youth detention facility. " He hit his gavel on the board and left the room again. Everyone started to leave, and as they walked past Simon, the young men smirked and laughed.   
  
"That was goddamned attempted murder." Simon's father muttered under his breath. Simon's shoulders slumped slightly.   
  
"Si?" Chris stood up and walked over to him. "You know, that's not such a bad verdict.."  
  
"...if they had killed me.." Simon whispered so his parents couldn't hear. "What would they have gotten? A thousand hours of community service? A fine?"  
  
"Come on.. that's as good as it's going to get."  
  
"That's why I'm upset." He said quietly, standing, walking out of the courthouse silently, hands clasped behind his back. Mike sighed, closing his eyes. It was like he had lost Simon all over again. He chased Simon out of the courthouse, with Chris hot on his heels and grabbed him by the shoulder. Simon pulled away and tried to keep walking, but Mike grabbed him again and pushed him against a wall.   
  
"Look, I'm not going to let you do this again, Simon."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Feel sorry for yourself."  
  
Simon sighed, averting his eyes, yanking himself free. "I'm not. Look, just leave me alone."  
  
"What, you gonna go in the back room of the club and get laid!?" Mike snapped. Simon shrugged as he started to walk away.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Mike sighed in frustration and stormed off the other way. Chris followed him. "The hell is the matter with you two?"  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head.   
  
"My god, you're acting like bitter ex-lovers." He commented off-hand. Mike paled slightly, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Look, I'm going to get something to eat, you coming?"  
  
Chris looked at Simon's retreating figure and finally nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
The club closed at two am, and Simon was still going strong. Three men had had a piece of him that night, and he was getting to the point where he was too drunk to feel anything. Finally, he got a cab home, giving the driver a fifty pound note instead of a twenty, and stumbling up the front steps. His father watched him through the darkness, frowning in disapproval, but not saying anything.   
  
Simon walked up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to undress, falling into a fitful sleep, rolling off the bed in the middle of the night. He woke up hungover, on the floor, the blankets curled around his legs, and a shadow looming over him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Mike stared at Simon's half-nude body with a mixture of affection and disdain, striding to the window silently. There were muffled groans from beneath the pillows and blankets, and Mike sighed, grabbing onto the cord for the blinds and yanking it down harshly, bringing sunlight rapidly into the room. Simon voiced his discontent loudly, waving his hand at the vicinity of the bed, cursing, in a futile attempt to get back to the comfortable darkness.  
  
"...the fuck." Simon groaned, poking his head out from under the pillow, squinting until he got used to the light. He stared blankly at Mike, hair disheveled, his normally blue eyes were bloodshot and red.  
  
"Carpe diem!" Mike chirped in a falsely cheerful voice, and his sarcasm was more than evident. Simon buried his face back in the pillow.  
  
"Too bloody early." He mumbled.  
  
"It's almost noon."  
  
"Whatever." He sat up after a moment, and glared. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"How many guys did you fuck last night, Simon?"  
  
"That's none of your goddamned business, Michael." He stood up and stared at himself in the mirror, muttering a soft curse word under his breath. "I look like shit. Good thing there's no class today."  
  
"Do you know -why- there's no class today?"  
  
Simon looked over and blinked. He hadn't noticed before, but Mike was in a tuxedo. "....why are you in a suit?"  
  
"Graduation ceremonies for St. Nicholas' Academy's Class of 1999 will commence in half an hour."  
  
"....oh, fuck -me-."  
  
"I think many have had that honor, haven't they, Simon?"  
  
"Jealous?" He smirked. "You know, if you want me that bad.."   
  
Mike fought the urge to smack him. He clenched his jaw and enunciated his words carefully. "Are..you..going to the ceremony.."  
  
"Nah. I'll go back to sleep." He walked towards the bed. Mike sighed.  
  
"Fine. Fuck it." He turned and stormed out, slamming Simon's door behind him. Simon stared for a moment, frowning. He wasn't sure why Mike was so mad..so what if he was out having fun? He looked over at his suit hanging in the closet, neatly pressed... Ah, hell.. why not? He stood up and headed to the shower.  
  
*  
  
Simon gasped as he fell back into the lineup, panting heavily, his mortarboard nearly falling off. The girl behind him snorted.  
  
"Late for your own graduation, Hawkes? How sad."  
  
"Stuff it, Amanda." He reached up and tapped Mike on the shoulder over a few other people, but there was no response. Simon's shoulders slumped and he scanned the crowd for Chris, who waved. He also saw his parents amidst the numerous waves of flashbulbs.  
  
"Michael Grant." The principal read over the PA system. Simon whistled loudly, surprising Mike enough to almost trip over his graduation gown. He stared at Simon in surprise and then broke into a grin, getting his diploma and shaking the principal's hand. He gave the girl after him a rose, and they flipped each other's tassels and walked off in their seperate ways.  
  
As Simon's name was called, there was cheering and whistling, but he didn't hear any of it. He couldn't feel how his feet sank into the plush red carpet on the stage, and he didn't move his hand up to shake the principal's, it moved on its own accord. It was a blur, and he didn't snap out of his trance until he heard Mike's voice.  
  
"You made it."  
  
"Sure did." He grinned, reaching down to lightly squeeze Mike's hand with a smile.  
  
"Simon.. I .. I didn't think you were going to come, to be honest." They spoke in low whispers, as not to disturb anyone.   
  
"I try and surprise people sometimes." He nodded with a smile as someone yelled 'Good job, Cap'n!'. Simon kept his hand entwined with Mike's for the rest of the ceremony, and as everyone stood to throw their caps into the air, Simon leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips before quickly joining the rest of his class.  
  
Mike stared in utter shock, catching the soft smile on Simon's face. Simon reached down and pulled him up as the rest of the class threw their caps up into the air with a cheer. Mike wrapped his arms tightly around Simon's shoulders and kissed him for a moment before simply embracing him tightly.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen... I give you, the class of 1999!" There was loud applause from the stands and the students as they began to file out to the strains of 'Pomp and Circumstance'. Simon returned his grad gown, only to be tackled by a half-insane Chris.  
  
"We did it!" He laughed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Oi.. what's with the schoolgirl reaction, Chris?"  
  
He blinked. "Sorry." Chris grinned sheepishly. "Just.. no more history class. I'm excited, is all." He hugged Simon lightly. "I gotta go return the gown, see ya."  
  
"See ya." Simon laughed softly and hugged his parents as they came into view.  
  
"We're so proud of you.." His mother sniffled, blowing her nose.   
  
"Thanks, mum."  
  
His father handed over a set of car keys with a smile. "Here." Simon's eyes widened.  
  
"Y..you got me a car?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Simon gasped and hugged his father, looking for his two best friends. He saw Mike standing with his parents nearby and grinned. He kissed his parents on the cheek. "Thank you! I'll see you at home tonight, I'm going for a drive."  
  
"Just don't drink."  
  
"I won't." He ran over and jingled the car keys in Mike's face. "Guess what?"  
  
Mike blinked a couple times as his parents left. "Uh.."  
  
"I got a car!"  
  
"Oh.. good for you." He said quietly. "Simon..I need to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I..love you."   
  
Simon was taken aback. Even though they might have thought it, neither one of them would've dared to say it.. He cleared his throat and realized that Mike was waiting for him to say something. "Um..I..I ...have to go ..you wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks." He looked away. "I'll catch a ride with someone else." Slowly, he started to walk away, leaving Simon confused and alone in a sea of people. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Simon looked around the room as he heard the whisper.. fresh meat...He smirked slightly and headed towards the bar counter, where the new ones always stayed. He stopped, however, when he saw two golden eyes staring back at him. Simon felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of this boy..he had never seen anyone like him.  
  
"Oi.. 'allo!" He smiled nervously and leaned closer. "Y..You're in me English lit class, aren't you?" He cursed himself silently for the utter idiocy of his conversational topics. The boy nodded. Simon hesitated, and then spoke again. "Well then, do ye wanna dance?" Again, the boy nodded, and Simon led him onto the dance floor.   
  
The dance that they shared was something that was indescribable. Simon felt goosebumps rising on his skin as he watched the way Yukito closed his eyes and moved perfectly with the beats. He had felt infatuation before, with Michael, but not like this.. This wasn't just sexual lust, either..   
  
Their hips moved together in sensual rhythm, and Simon's arms wrapped around Yukito's waist instinctively, pulling him closer, wanting to kiss him but not wanting to ruin the moment.. the kiss could wait.   
  
The pounding beats of the music were drowned out by the pounding beat of his heart, and he didn't notice when someone brushed past him, shouting. Simon leaned down next to Yukito and spoke above the music.  
  
"What's your name, love?" He had to know..  
  
"Yukito.. Tsukishiro." It was a name that Simon would never forget until the day he died...  
  
*  
  
Mike eyed Simon suspiciously as he skidded into the gym, yawning, his face flushed from running. "Where were you, Simon? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago."  
  
"I met someone last night." He grinned, not noticing Mike's shoulders slumping, or the hurt look in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Oh." He said quietly. "I thought you weren't interested in relationships."  
  
"I don't know.. there's just.. something about him, Mikey.. he's absolutely gorgeous.. He's got these eyes.."  
  
"Everyone has them. Big deal." Mike said coldly, walking towards the locker room, one of his hands clenched into a fist. Simon blinked.  
  
"Oi, what's wrong with you?" He followed Mike, grabbing the basketball that his friend was carrying. "Jealous?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Mike jerked. The word always cut like a knife whenever Simon said it like that because every time, Mike knew it was true. "You know what, Simon.. I am." He snapped. "Okay? Some twink shows up and you're ready for a relationship then and there.. I.. I've been in love with you for two..almost three years.. and that obviously doesn't count for anything because I've been left out in the cold."  
  
"Look.. Mikey.. I just.. you and I.. we're friends.. Nothing more than that.. I'm sorry." He sighed and embraced Mike from behind. "Can you at least be civil to him when you meet him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mikey.." Simon gave him a puppy-dog look. "Please? I really like him."  
  
"Alright. Fine." He mumbled. Simon kissed Mike on the cheek.  
  
"Great. Now come on, let's play."  
  
"I'm not in the mood." He said softly, grabbing his coat off of the bench and leaving Simon rather confused as he slammed the door behind him, tears causing his throat to tighten... not here..please god, not here.. He thought silently, only willing to cry within the privacy of his own room..and only if his roommate wasn't there.  
  
He practically ran to the dorms and and up the stairs, unlocking his door, stepping inside. His roommate was sitting at the computer on the other side of the room. He offered Mike a wave, and Mike nodded in reply, flopping onto his bed with a sigh. Mike rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why me?" He said softly. His roommate looked over.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"No.. nothing." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes tightly..it wasn't fair.. Life wasn't fair.. and love? That was just fucked up. Love was not sane..not in the least. If it was, Simon would be in love with him, not some little twinkie he met at a club..but unfortunately for him..that would never happen. "Night." He mumbled.  
  
"..G'night." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yukito handed his ticket to the man at the counter and smiled as Simon's hand slid around his slender waist. Mike and Chris were standing nearby to see them off, and Mike's disappointment was as visible as Yukito's excitement. Simon set his bags on the conveyeur belt and kissed Yuki on the cheek . "Go on, love. I'm just going to say good-bye to these two."   
  
Yukito nodded, returning Simon's kiss and walking onto the plane, sitting down. Simon was practically beaming. Chris smiled and hugged Simon tightly. "Take care of yourself...Okay?"  
  
"Will do." Simon hugged him back. Mike waited until Chris had walked to the car before looking at Simon with a cold expression in his eyes. "Well? Where's my hug?"  
  
He shrugged. "Probably on the plane, waiting for you."  
  
"What's your problem?" Simon blinked, looking faintly hurt.  
  
Mike shook his head. "I'm going to be late.. my boyfriend's meeting me on campus in ten minutes."  
  
"....boyfriend?"  
  
"You think I'm going to wait for you to give a shit about me, Simon? I don't have forever." Mike smiled ruefully and shook his head again. "Have fun in Japan. Sayonara." He walked away into the crowd. Simon sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"I love you too." He muttered under his breath before boarding the plane. Yukito was already on his fourth bag of airline peanuts. "Hey." He smiled faintly, kissing the silver-haired man's cheek.  
  
"Everything okay?" Yukito caught the look in Simon's eyes. Simon nodded, squeezing Yuki's hand lightly. "You excited?"  
  
"Little nervous." He admitted. And hurt.. and..maybe I don't belong with you, Yuki.. maybe you deserve someone better.."I'll probably sleep the whole way there."  
  
Yukito smiled warmly at him, and Simon felt some of his pain just melt away.. "Alright. Sweet dreams, Simon." He pressed his lips against Simon's chin and looked out the window as they took off.. He was practically squirming with excitement..Finally.. he was going home..  
  
  
  
Simon dialed the number in London with a sigh.. he couldn't take anymore of this facade.. pretending he was someone he wasn't.. living with someone who was too good to be true.. "Hey, it's me.."  
  
"Simon, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I'm sure. Meet me at the airport, okay?"  
  
Mike sighed. "Yeah." He muttered, and the line went dead. Simon sighed and left the note on the counter for Yukito to read before walking out of the house, calling for a taxi. He watched the house slowly drift off into the distance, and he sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki.. I'm so sorry..but it's for the best.. " He said softly, leaning his head against the windowpane. He didn't say another word until he got back to London.. Mike was standing in the rain, waiting for him, holding an umbrella. Simon walked to him, standing beside him, letting the raindrops hit his skin.  
  
"You all right?" Mike asked softly.  
  
"I shouldn't have left." Simon slumped against him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I belong here."  
  
"Si.." Mike frowned, hugging him tightly. People raised a few eyebrows as they saw the dark-haired boy embracing the sobbing blonde, but no comments were made. Mike walked him to the car, where Simon sat silently, his eyes looking dead. "Simon.. you.. loved him, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Then why.."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it... it doesn't matter."  
  
Mike nodded faintly and continued driving. "You wanna stay with me for a couple days?"  
  
"No.. I'll stay at my flat.. I'll be fine." He climbed out and grabbed his suitcase, walking into the townhouse without another glance. As soon as the door shut behind him, he collapsed against it, sobbing brokenly. What did he have left? Mike was still mad at him.. Yuki would hate him forever..   
  
He needed a warning sign.. Warning: Do not fall in love..you'll only hurt people... 


End file.
